The Zombie Collection
The Zombie Collection is a series of artworks by the artist Vann Goht concerning an extended family surviving a zombie attack. Description There are over one hundred and fifty titles in this collection, as well a large amount of unrelated pieces set in the same universe. It should be noted that this universe has a great deal of Gunpowder weapons. This is considered quite gauche, but it is something that defines this collection. Characters *Brave Little Soldier (Brave Soldier): A seven year old boy who isn't able to really comprehend what is happening *The Squire (then White Knight): A teenager, then man who grows up. He loves Action girl and will do anything to protect her. *Action Girl who Loves the Squire: A teenager, then woman who is basically in love with Squire, a very good sniper. *Father and Husband: A family man who loves his relatives. He will protect his family with his life. *Mother and Wife: The wife of Husband, she loves her family more than herself. She wants the very best for them, but settles for protecting them from the flesh eaters. *Nurse with a Skilled Hand: A former nurse who ran away from the hospital she worked at in fear. *Little Girl with a Big Heart: a seven year old whose parents sacrificed themselves to save her. *One-eyed Lady of War: A former warrior who wields a sword in an age of gunpowder. *Tough Guy with a Soft Heart: A former mechanic who hid for the last few weeks before going out for food. Enemies *Too Strong Zombie *Tank Titles The main story line is titled as such: The most famous piece is the first: *Brave little soldier tries very hard to be just that. *Nurse with a skilled hand protects Little Girl with a big heart. *Action Girl and the Squire fight zombies back to back. *Action Girl and the Squire share a secret kiss,. as Father and husband secretly looks on with amusement. *The family seeks a place they can stay... they find a mall. *Father and husband and the Squire go to scout out the mall. *Nurse with a skilled hand sees the family and wonders if they are friendly. *Mother and wife surprises Nurse with a skilled hand and girl with a big heart. *Nurse with a skilled hand joins the family. *Little girl with a big heart becomes good friends with Brave little soldier. *One-eyed Lady of War does what she does best. *One-eyed Lady of War smokes after the battle. *Father and Husband takes time out and tells the Squire how to be a man. *Father and husband pokes fun at the Squire's relationship with Action girl. *The pair move on in the empty mall. *Father and husband and the Squire fight a boss, it's a Tank! *Father and Husband incapacitated, it's the Squire's turn! *Triumph! The Squire proudly roars over his kill! *The Squire has leveled up! Now he is the White knight! *Calling for back up, the White Knight does his best to patch up his Father. *Nurse with a Skilled hand arrives in time! *Father and Husband recovering well! He'll be fine. *During the night, the White Knight stays up late with Action Girl talking about the things he have learned today. *Action Girl finally tells White Knight how she feels. *White Knight and Action Girl kiss under the stars. *One-eyed Lady of War sheathes her sword after a battle. *One-eyed Lady of War screams to the sky. She is out of cigarettes! *The sentries are tired, Nurse with a Skilled Hand must watch over them. *Mother and Wife takes the Brave Little Soldier and Girl with a Big Heart to the mall's Funland. *Mother and Wife is distracted, the Brave Little Soldier and Girl with a Big Heart wander off. *Babes find Too Strong Zombie. *Mother and Wife tackles Too Strong Zombie as her gun jams. *The Brave Little Soldier cries as he brings his own weapon to protect those he cares about. *Too Strong Zombie falls! Brave Little Soldier cries as others come running. *Brave Little Soldier has become a more Brave Soldier because of his kill. *Mother and Wife is so proud of her Brave Soldier. *Girl with a Big Heart hugs her brave savior. *One-eyed Lady of War meets Tough Guy with a Soft Heart *Tough Guy with a Soft Heart doesn't have any cigarettes. *The pair break down a gas station door, Cigarette Heaven! *Cigarette Hell! They've gone bad. *The melancholy of the One-eyed Lady of War. She needs her nicotene. *During battle! The shakes! *Hearing gunshots, the One-eyed Lady of War and Tough Guy with a Soft Heart go to the mall. *A stiff stand off between the two groups raises tensions. *The One-eyed Lady of War can't take it any longer. *"Do you have any cigarettes" *Everyone is surprised, but Nurse with a skilled hand has some. *An embarrassing hug, One-eyed Lady of War Expresses gratitude! *A puff of cigarette smoke, the One-eyed Lady of War heaves a smoke-laden sigh as she leaves. *"Wait! There's safety in numbers!" Is the Girl with a Big Heart's plea. *So cute! The One-eyed lady of War's heart is moved. Tough guy with a Soft Heart agrees wholeheartedly. *Now traveling together, they feel like a large family. Notes *Inspired by One Piece's Chapter pages, where there would be a storyline and they would have a caption in a similar style. *The characters are taken from too many different places to name. Category:Vann Goht Category:Art Category:Art Collection